Fate T Harlaown vs the Multiverse
by Hero of Anime
Summary: Fate wants to officially become Nanoha's girlfriend, but before she can, she must do one thing... Defeat Nanoha's seven Psycho Ex-girlfriends


**I don't own MGLN or the plot and characters mentioned in this fic. **

**Fate T. Harlaown vs. the Multiverse**

It was a day like no other... I was smashed through the window of a restaurant by a buxom, dark haired woman with eyes as red as mine. Why is such a woman fighting me you ask? Well, to answer that question, we must go back to where it all began.

My name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown; I'm a mage of the TSAB... After 10 years, I finally confessed my true feelings to my best friend, Nanoha Takamachi. Unfortunately, she turned me down.

"Why? Is there somebody else?" I asked her.

"No... It's not that Fate-chan, I really like you a lot." She answered.

"Then why?"

"There's something I have to tell you Fate-chan... I have an Ex-girlfriend, 7 Psycho Ex-girlfriends in fact." Nanoha stated.

"7 PSYCHO EX-GIRLFRIENDS!?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, due to some complicated rules that I don't understand, you can't became my girlfriend until you defeat them."

I don't know who in the hell came up with these rules, but for Nanoha, I went along with it and managed to defeat 6 of the 7 Psycho Exes.

1. Doruko-chan- a girl wielding an iron spiked club. She said she was an angel, but she acts more like a devil... I can see why Nanoha dated her.

2. Haruna- a self-described genius magical girl who attacked me with a FREAKEN CHAINSAW! Apparently, Nanoha has a thing for girls with questionable sanity.

3. Mio Isurugi- A sadist who might have a God complex... She almost defeated me through my fear of whips.

4. Rena Ryuugu- A seemingly cute, energetic girl... until she takes out a billhook and wields it with deadly precision.

5. Yuno Gasai- A girl so insane... it's not even funny, what was Nanoha thinking?

6. Moka Akashiya- A vampire with a split personality and an knack for telling people to know their place?

How in the hell did Nanoha meet these girls, and how was she able to date them without me and the others knowing?

That now leaves us to my current opponent, the seventh and final Psycho Ex, Momoyo Kawakami, A woman possessing combat abilities far beyond most humans.

As I lay on the ground after my unintended flight through the restaurant's window, my dark haired opponent approached me with a sinister smile on her face.

"This is my first time fighting a mage skilled in close range combat... This is becoming an entertaining battle." She stated.

Despite not being a mage, Momoyo possessed insane physical strength, enough to break through my barriers. I know my barriers aren't as strong as Nanoha and the others, but still, being able to break them through sheer force isn't a mere feat. Even though she can't use magic, she showed abilities that even magic can't do, such as instant healing and shooting energy blasts from her hands like a super powered martial artist. I was so close to losing the battle, but before Momoyo could deal the finishing blow, a very cute girl caught her attention, causing her to stop the attack and approach her.

"You're pretty cute, how about after this we both go for a drink?" The buxom martial artist said seductively, causing the other girl to blush.

This was the chance I was looking for, with Bardiche in Zamber form, I flew straight at her as fast as I could. Before Momoyo noticed, my blade pierced through her chest.

"Heh... not bad... I guess you won the battle." These were the last words she said before her body fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving behind a whole bunch of golden coins, I could have asked why that happened, but who cares; I defeated all seven Psycho Ex-girlfriends, Nanoha would finally be mine.

Once the girl I always loved approached me, I stared at her in triumph.

"Well, Nanoha... I did what you said, so now can I be your girlfriend?"

"Actually, Fate-chan... there are three more people you have to fight." She informed me.

I decide to continue playing along since it was just three more opponents.

"So, who are the three people I have to fight?" I asked her.

"They're right behind you." I've turned around too see none other than Kyouya, Miyuki, and their father, Shirou Takamachi.

"Fate-san, we heard you want to become my daughter's new girlfriend, but first, you must beat us; only then will we give you our blessing." Nanoha's father said as he, Kyouya and Miyuki prepared their swords for combat. As I looked on, there was only one question on my mind... Why in the hell did I fall in love with a Takamachi?

The End

Character List

1. Doruko-chan (Bludgeoning Angel Doruko-chan)

2. Haruna (Kore wa Zombie desu ka)

3. Mio Isurugi (MM!)

4. Rena Ryuugu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)

5. Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)

6. Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire)

7. Momoyo Kawakami (Maji De Watashi ni Kai Shinasail)


End file.
